Les Enfants des Astres
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: La nuit dans le TARDIS, une enfant venant des étoiles vient voir le Doctor... Que vient-elle lui dire? Risque de spoil's de "The Angels Take Manhattan" dans futur chapitre.


**Hello! Non, Je ne vous ai pas oublier! Et nan, je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fictions...**

**Et pas la peine de me soudoyer pour me faire écrire plus vite: j'ai une balle de ping-pong à l'effigie d'Iron-Ma, et je sais m'en servir!**

**A quoi ça va vous servir? Je n'en sais rien, _rien de rien, je ne regrette rien_... **

**Mais qu'entend-je? C'est le jeu des références pas très connus: si vous trouvez de quelle _série_ vient cette référence, cadeau du prochain chapitre de "petits sketchs in space" ou d'une autre fictions que j'écrit... _It's your choice!_**

**"**_Si la connerie était une masse, elle en serait un véritable trou noir!_**"**

**... Okay, je sors...**

**Je déclame que rien est à moi et à bas-bouhbouhbouh la loi ACTA!**

**PS: Je continuerai la fiction d'après les réponse et/ou menaces reçus... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-"A la fin, l'Univers n'était que noirceur, peur et douleurs.

Dans un monde où les vivants n'existaient plus- où les champs des Astres n'existaient plus.

Puis il y eu un souffle de vie,

Les Enfants des Astres étaient revenus de leurs royaumes lointains.

Ensemble, ils redonnèrent vies à l'Univers, se mêlant ensemble,

En un seul corps, un seul esprit,

Avec lequel ils recréèrent la vie.

Les Astres ressuscitèrent,

Les Enfants allaient renaître.

Ce fut un nouveau commencement.

Les Astres, de nouveau chantaient.

Et la vie, insufflaient,

Sur leurs cailloux tournoyant.

Tell es l'apparition de la vie dans l'Univers.

Il est temps pour vous de vous réveillez,

Et votre enfant allez, sauver..."

-_ It's times. Wake-up, Doctor..._

Il ouvre les yeux totalement en alerte.

C'est la nuit dans le TARDIS … Ou du moins le moment où les passagers du TARDIS dorment.

Il vit la silhouette d'une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, aux yeux dorés au pied du lit

- Qui êtes-vous, et comment êtes-vous arrivé-là ? dit le Doctor en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ça tendre river.

La petite sourit énigmatiquement, se retourna sur elle même et sortie de la chambre en traversant le mur, une faible lueur la suivant.

Le Doctor n'attendit pas, sortit du lit en grande pompe réveillant river au passage et sortit en trombe de la chambre, suivant l'étrangère. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par river avec son blazer.

-Doctor, qui es-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Suivons-la…

La petite les emmena dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS, où elle les regarda de ses étranges yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous? Redemanda le Doctor s'approchant de l'intruse.

-Doctor, j'ai une drôle de sensation. Dis une river

La petite pencha la tête vers la droite, dévisageant mieux le visage du Doctor.

-Incoming Storm…

-Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça ! Ça remonte à bien longtemps…

-Vous l'étiez… Mais vous l'êtes… et le serai _encore…_

-Doctor… River perdit l'équilibre, s'accrochant à la console. Le Doctor accourant vers elle pour la soutenir.

-River ! S'écria-t-il, sa va allez ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… ATTENTION !

La scène se passa très vite : la petite avait joint ses mains et en avait fait sortir un rayon d'énergie tirer dessus, le Doctor ne pouvant réagir tant l'action fut rapide.

River fut nimbé de cette lumière qui disparut âpres être entré en-elle, tandis que la gamine, qui avais été protégé par un étrange champ de force fut projeté a travers la salle et projeté à travers la porte.

-River ! Dit-moi que tout va bien !

-Oui, je vais bien… Même la sensation de nausée que j'avais a disparut…

Le Doctor la releva.

-Mais où est la fillette ? Demanda river

-Je suis là… où vous m'aviez envoyé…

-Comment pouvez-vous survivre dans le vide spatial?

-Comme votre TARDIS, Incoming Strom… Je suis plus grande à l'intérieur qu'as l'extérieur…

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis beaucoup de choses… On m'a donné beaucoup de noms… Je suis le bien et le mal…

Je suis tout et je ne suis rien… J'existe et je n'existe pas…

-Non…

-Je suis l'un des chants que tu entends… venant des astres… ses si belles étoiles…

-Mais qui es-ce doctor ?

- On leurs donnes plusieurs noms selon les planètes et les religions…

-… je suis un astre vivant… et je viens vous prévenir… un insidieux mal approche…

- Quel mal ?

-swettie, je reste avec toi !

-Pas question ! J'ai déjà assez perdu de personnes chères à mes yeux !

-… _il_ reviendra de l'enfer des tiens…

-Qui ça ?

-… _elle_ t'appelle… elle _commence _à revenir… celle qui à été votre amie… votre égale… et… et…

- et quoi !? Dites-le moi, je vous en pris !

- elle se _souviendra … _sans mourir si… si…

-Swettie, recule. Dit River en lui tirant un bras, le faisant reculer vers la console du TARDIS.

Un flacon où émanait une lueur vive sorti d'une des poches de la fillette, et alla dans la main du doctor qui avait préalablement tendu son bras libre.

-Mais qu'es-ce que…

-Maintenant… PARTEZ !

Une lumière vive s'échappa du corps de la petite fille, les éblouissants. Les portes du TARDIS se refermèrent de leurs pleins grès en claquant, les protégeant ainsi de cette lumière.

Une explosion, le TARDIS qui s'éloigne a toute vitesse dans l'espace, le Doctor manipulant quelques boutons et manettes de son cher vaisseau.

-Elle parlait de…

-Oui, pense que c'est elle… une encore une amie que je ne pensai plus jamais revoir… Tient regarde !

L'écran de contrôle s'éclaira, laissant apparaître l'image d'une silhouette d'un être humanoïde immense malgré la distance, d'où émanait une lumière dorée qui rappelait l'énergie de régénération des seigneurs du temps.

Le Doctor prit la main de River et s'approcha de l'écran.

-River, voici un Enfant des Astres.

* * *

Hein-hein-hein-hein! Vous ne vous y attendiez-pas, hein que moi la délireu-se ambulante face un truc sérieux!?

Alors je continue, ou je peux dire adieux aux fictions sérieuses?


End file.
